desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mit allen Mitteln
Mit allen Mitteln ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel und die vierte Folge von Desperate Housewives. Inhalt Handlung Lynette wird gebeten in die Schule ihrer Kinder zu kommen, denn ihre Porter und Preston haben ein Mädchen komplett blau angemalt. Die Lehrerin verdächtigt, dass die Zwillinge ADS haben könnten, was Lynette jedoch abstreitet. Lynette hat nun die Idee, dass die Zwillinge in verschiedene Klassen gehen, da sonst der Schulverweis droht. Nach einiger Zeit sind Bree, Susan, Lynette und Gabrielle versammelt und hören sich die Kasette an, die Bree hat mitgehen lassen. Darauf ist Mary Alice zu hören die dem Eheberater von ihrem Albtraum erzählt, darin erklärt sie sie in einem Fluss stand und ein Mädchen unter Wasser gesehen hat, welche den Namen Angela rief. Die Hausfrauen erfahren daraufhin, dass Mary Alice's richtiger Name Angela ist. Zusammen beschließen sie, dass sie diese Nachricht Paul Young zeigen, denn dieser möchte wegziehen. Gabrielle äußert sich, dass sie Paul Young schon immer etwas bösartig fand. Die anderen stimmen ihr in diesem Punkt sofort zu. Susan will inzwischen Mike Delfino nach einem offizielen Date fragen. Zuerst wollte sie die Distanzierte spielen, als jedoch Edie Britt mit Mike flirtete,indem sie ihr Auto wusch, entschied sie sich direkt auf Mike zuzugehen. Edie Britt geht daraufhin wütend zurück ins Haus und erzählt Martha Huber wie sehr sie es hasst, dass Susan sich so an Mike ranschmeißen würde. Lynette hat derweil andere Probleme, denn die Zwillinge weigern sich, dass man sie trennt. Lynette streitet nun mit Preston und Porter, was dazu führt das Porter sich an einem Tisch klammert und Lynette ihn rausziehen muss. Gabrielle badet gerade mit John Rowland, als es an der Haustür klingelt. John vermutet Carlos Solis und stürzt daraufhin schnell aus dem Seiteneingang des Hauses. In seiner Eile vergisst er ein Souvenir unter dem Bett: Seine Sportsocke. Es ist jedoch nur ein Mann vom Kabelfernsehn. Der Handwerker fällt beim Arbeiten in Badezimmer hin und schlägt mit dem Kopf auf, entsetzt ruft Gabrielle schnell den Krankenwagen. Carlos der inzwischenzeit nach Hause gekommen ist, wundert sich, denn der Handwerker sei 3 Stunden zu spät zu seinem Termin gekommen. Gabrielle sagt, dass der Mann vom Kabelfernsehn viel zu tun gehabt hätte. Seit Rex bei Bree ausgezogen ist, hat Bree Probleme mit ihrem Sohn Andrew. Andrew hält seine Mutter für wahnsinnig und würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Rex ihn mit ihr allein lassen würde. Susan bekommt nach ihrem Date mit Mike Besuch von Martha Huber. Sie sagt, dass Susan wohl sehr verzweifelt sein muss, in dem Versuch sich Mike zu angeln, wenn sie schon das Haus ihrer Rivalin Edie niederbrennt. Susan ist schockiert darüber, dass Martha nun alles darüber weiß. Und Martha sagt, dass sie nun endlich Susan helfen kann, nachdem sie nicht für sie da war, als Karl sie verließ. Bree versucht derweil mit Andrew zu reden. Denn dieser war am vorigen Abend nicht da, wo er sich ausgab zu sein. Andrew sagt daraufhin, dass er von Rex erfahren hat, dass er ausgezogen ist und somit hat Bree auch gelogen. Außerdem ist Andrew sauer, dass Bree seinen Vater vertrieben hat. Carlos findet die Sportsocke unter dem Bett. Und Gabrielle erfindet schnell die Ausrede, dass ihr Hausmädchen anstatt mit Staubtüchern mit Socken putzt. Carlos gibt sich mit dieser Ausrede zuerst zufrieden und Gabrielle ist erleichtert. In Supermarkt trifft Susan wieder auf Martha. Martha fragt, ob Mike und Susan nun zusammen werden und Susan besteht darauf, dass sie und Mike nur befreundet sind und Martha ihr etwas vorwirft, was sie nie getan hat. Mike trifft im Supermarkt auf die beiden und fragt Susan, ob sie mit ihm einen Film anschauen möchte, da Martha jedoch dabei ist, lehnt Susan ab. Martha spielt wieder darauf an, was es für eine schwere Last es sei so ein großes Geheimnis mit sich herumzutragen und seit Edie bei ihr wohnt, verbraucht sie ihr warmes Wasser und frisst ihr die Haare vom Kopf. Martha bringt Susan schließlich dazu, ihren vollen Einkauf zu bezahlen. Lynette und Bree unterhalten sich über die Medikamente die Preston und Porter einnehmen sollten. Lynette ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, denn sie hat Angst das sie, wenn sie die schlechten Eigenschaften der Jungs verändert, dass sie sogleich auch die guten Eigenschaften verändert. Nun kommen auch Gabrielle und Susan und erklären, dass sie Paul gesagt haben, dass sie ihm etwas zeigen müssen. Die Hausfrauen geben Paul den Zettel, den die zwischen Mary-Alice Sachen gefunden haben. Paul weint, als er den Zettel gelesen hat, und verlässt das Haus. Carlos sieht inzwischen ihr Hausmädchen Yao Lin, dass auf Gabrielles Anweisung, mit Socken putzen muss. Etwas verwirrend nimmt Carlos die Tatsache hin. Gabrielle besucht heimlich das Fußballspiel von John und verlangt von ihm, dass er Sandalen beim Rasenmähen trägt, damit Carlos nicht merkt, dass er die Affäre ist. Bree wartet derweil auf Andrew, der immer noch nicht Zuhause ist. Danielle hat die Idee, dass Rex doch Andrew sagen soll, er sollte nach Hause kommen. Bree sagt, dass sie alleine zurecht kommt und Rex nicht braucht. Danielle soll Andrew anrufen, der merkt jedoch sofort das Bree dahinter steckt und legt nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihr auf. Wütend bricht sie in Andrews Zimmer ein und findet nach einiger Zeit eine Adresse von einem lokalen Stripclub. Bree fährt sofort dahin und findet Andrew mit seinen Freunden. Wütend geht Andrew mit Bree nach Hause. Susan wird wieder von Martha angerufen, die darum bittet das Susan ihr ihren kaputten Beuler bezahlt, was ihr 600 Dollar kosten würde. Susan spricht mit Julie darüber, dass Martha sie erpresst. Susan sieht nur die Möglichkeit, dass sie zur Polizei geht und alles erklärt. Julie hat jedoch Angst, dass Karl die Situation nutzt um das Sorgerecht für Julie zu bekommen. Carlos glaubt, dass Gabrielle eine Affäre mit dem Mann vom Kabelfernsehn hat. Und möchte sich das von John bestätigen lassen, den der sagt, dass er um 17 Uhr gegangen wäre und den Handwerker dann gesehen hat, pünktlich zu seinem Termin. Susan und Julie haben inzwischen einen Plan: Susan steht Wache und Julie klettert durch die Hundeklappe von Marthas Wohnung und klaut den Messbecher, den Martha als Erpressungsbeweis benutzt. Als jedoch Edie frühzeitig nach Hause kommt muss Susan sich einen Plan ausdenken um Edie zu beschäftigen, während Julie nach dem Messbecher sucht. Susan muss daraufhin wieder ein Date mit Mike absagen, denn dieser will mit ihr zu einem Spiel fahren. Diese Karte schenkt sie jedoch Edie. Carlos taucht bei dem Mann vom Kabelfernsehn auf und schlägt ihn, da er glaubt er hätte eine Affäre mit seiner Frau. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dieser schwul ist. Und Carlos geht verwirrt wieder aus dem Haus. Paul entschuldigt sich derweilen bei Lynette und Gabrielle für seinen Ausbruch. Er erzählt, dass Mary Alice etwas verstört war bevor sie starb. Sie schrieb sich Zettel zur Erinnerung z.B. "Milch nicht vergessen". Diese Zettel wurden jedoch immer hasserfüllter. Sie schrieb die Zettel an sich, an Paul oder an Zach. Deswegen hätte er so einen Ausbruch gehabt, dieser Zettel den die Hausfrauen ihn gaben, hätte ihn wohl an diese schlimme Zeit erinnert, die er und Zach durchgemacht hätten. Paul bittet die beiden das sie das für sich behalten,wegen Zach. Gabrielle und Lynette glauben ihm jedoch kein Wort. Lynette will zuerst den Jungs ein Medikament gegen ADS geben, als sie das Tabletten jedoch verstreut und die Zwillinge unter den Tisch kriechen. Denkt Lynette nochmal darüber nach, den die Preston und Porter weigern sich die Tabletten zu nehmen. Sie entscheidet sich, dass Medikamente keine Option ist, wenn es darum geht mit ihren Kinder klar zu kommen. Bree räumt das Zimmer von Andrew auf und Bree entschuldigt sich bei Andrew, dafür das sie ihn nicht gesagt hat, dass Rex ausgezogen ist. Andrew sagt, dass er traurig ist und nicht möchte das Rex geht. Als Strafe dafür, dass Andrew in einem Stripclub war, enfernt Bree seine Zimmertür für 3 Monate. Gabrielle und Carlos badete gerade zusammen als in den Nachrichten ein Bericht darüber kam, wie ein Schwuler zusammen geschlagen worden ist. Die Nachrichten gehen davon aus, dass dieser Mann zusammen geschlagen worden ist, weil er schwul ist. Es wird das Phantombild veröffentlich, welches Carlos ähnelt. Gabrielle sagt aber nichts dazu. Mrs Huber merkt inzwischen das der Messbecher verschwunden ist und stellt Susan zu Rede. Susan tut so als wüsste sie nichts und Martha findet heraus, dass der Messbecher vermutlich schon beseitigt worden ist. Susan sagt, dass sie weitherin eine gute Nachberin sein wird, jedoch sollte Martha wissen, dass wenn Susan ihr Guten Tag sagt, sie Martha eigentlich hasst. Martha verlässt daraufhin das Grundstück von Susan. Gabrielle und Lynette berichten den anderen Hausfrauen über die Ereignisse mit Paul. Die Hausfrauen glauben jedoch nicht, dass Mary Alice verrückt war. Susan sagt, dass eine solche Botschaft von einem Feind kommen muss. Derweil beauftragt Paul einen Privatedetektiv damit, dass dieser herausfinden soll, wer Mary Alice eine solche Nachricht schickt. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice : "Was für ein Mensch würde eine solche Nachricht schicken? War es ein Feind? Ganz sicher? Aber was für einer? Ein Bekannter? Ein Fremder? Oder vielleicht jemand aus der Nachbarschaft, der nur wenige Meter entfernt wohnt." Besetzung Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch en:Who's That Woman? fr:1x04 pl:1.04 Who's that Woman? ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 04 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode